


月亮奔我而来

by Feigen



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), cherrymaho - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigen/pseuds/Feigen
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	月亮奔我而来

月亮奔我而来  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
赤楚在移动着的剧组大巴上睡着了。  
  
  
  
从集合地点到取景的地方有半个多小时的车程。因为昨天没有睡好，今早公司车来接的时候，负责人看着自己的面色很关切的问没问题吗。  
  
  
  
“没事。”  
当时自己是笑着摆手。  
现在他倚着窗，结实地睡着了。  
  
  
  
町田坐在他身边。  
町田和赤楚一起，坐在车厢倒二排的双人座上。  
  
  
  
赤楚穿着黑色卫衣常服，帽檐低扣，遮住了大半张脸。  
  
  
车厢内很安静，大家似乎都在休息。町田的目光从窗外若有似无的景色收回，降落在赤楚露出来的削瘦下巴，再往上，是抿着的嘴唇。  
  
  
他们离得很近，赤楚的体温透过衣物向町田传过来。车上的暖气很足，刚开始赤楚带着初冬的寒气坐下，现在町田感觉到他似乎变得暖和一些。赤楚好像真的睡着了，原本自我防御似紧抱起的双臂慢慢松动。町田把上车后就取下的围巾折了又折，动作很轻地塞到赤楚悬空的脖子下方，接着帮赤楚的头稍稍摆正。  
  
  
做完这一切后町田松了口气，准备闭上眼休息的时候眼神和左前方的工作人员对上，对方给了他一个，“不愧是黑泽君”的眼神，町田坦荡礼貌地回笑，随后闭上眼睛。  
  
  
  
原来人真的会做白日梦。  
  
  
  
像是某种条件反射，身体感觉到车停下时赤楚醒过来。他睁开眼，町田正对着他笑，赤楚有点窘，所以抬手摸了摸后脑勺。町田伸出手，赤楚下意识往回缩了一下，看到町田手上的围巾，赤楚反应过来，带着点歉意说，“真是不好意思，町田桑。”  
  
  
“诶，好有距离感。”町田故作夸张地吐槽，“已经开拍快半个月了呢，赤楚君还当我是可怕的前辈吗。”半开着玩笑，是很平易近人的语气。  
  
  
“哦...嗯。谢谢呐，町田君。”  
  
  
  
应该是自己已进入角色，在町田面前总会变得很安达。赤楚带着点安达清似的羞涩笑容回应，刚才梦的片段突然在脑海闪过。内容很模糊，似乎是从前参加某个综艺节目的自己，雨从四面八方打过来，让人周身发冷。  
  
  
这时候町田却突然凑近，“不用谢，安达，毕竟，我们会是恋人关系呢。”  
  
  
又来了！好近！啊，町田身上好香。  
  
  
町田说完笑着转身下车，虽然开拍以来，这样的大小事不断，还是有点难为情呢，赤楚红着脸。  
  
  
他边走边想，町田果然也很入戏，不愧是体验派演员，真是敬业呐。和刚开始拍宣传杂志的町田君相比，现在的町田君像换了一个人，果然是专业演员呢。  
  
  
“幸好，我也和町田君一样，都入戏了。”赤楚在心里这样告诉自己。  
  
  
两个人一起到临时的共用休息室，还没来得及坐下，一个AD进来说，“辛苦了，大约二十分钟左右设备才能调试好，麻烦两位先换装。”  
  
  
  
要拍的是发生在安达住所里的戏份。  
  
  
  
因为进度很赶，在这老旧的公寓内，今天一共有三场重头戏要完成。条件有限，休息室里的更衣间也只用了一片简易且看起来起不到什么遮挡作用的白布隔开。  
  
  
  
赤楚等町田换好衣服后，才走进其中一间，脱光衣服的瞬间寒气在他肌肤上带起一小片疙瘩。昨晚入睡前想了好多这样那样的事情，脑袋到现在还是有些沉。在太阳穴上轻微按了几下后，赤楚换上白色T恤，再穿上白色衬衫，他低着头从下往上把扣子扣好，然后走出隔间，伸出手去拿披在椅背上的西装外套。  
  
  
  
“赤楚君。”町田低沉醇厚的声线响了起来。  
  
  
“嗯？”赤楚转过去看他。  
  
  
町田从椅子上站起身，走近赤楚，视线往下扫。  
  
  
“扣子，扣错了哦。”町田说。  
  
赤楚跟着低下头看，啊，果然扣错了。  
  
“我帮你吧。”町田伸出手。  
  
  
也许是因为町田的神情过于自然，赤楚也被带到这理所应当的氛围里，真的就乖乖站好，任由町田先从上往下把扣子全解开，又从下往上逐一扣好。  
  
  
额发柔软的散落，天光从窗檐的一角笔直透进来，衬得町田格外年轻俊朗。从这个角度看，町田下垂的眉眼和浓密纤长的睫毛，都非常好看。  
  
  
町田动作很利索，扣完靠近喉结的领口后，负责化妆的staff桑走进来，町田拍拍赤楚的肩膀，说，“好了。我先去化妆。”  
  
  
“谢啦。”赤楚轻快地回答。  
  
  
  
他站在原地，光投射在他周身，他忽然觉得没那么冷了，不知道为什么，肩膀却耷拉下来。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
町田的气息从上方笼罩下来，像网一样包裹着赤楚。  
  
  
赤楚，不。安达嘴唇红润，睁着圆圆的眼看自己。  
  
  
啊，这种无意识流露的求助似眼神。町田在心里叹息。他轻轻挪动腿，提示对方他要开始演心声。  
  
  
安达的眼神无措地逃开。  
  
  
  
“Cut。”导演喊。  
  
“总觉得哪里不对。“导演走过来。  
  
  
町田坐起来靠着墙壁，赤楚坐起来靠着床背。注意到两个人膝盖接触到一起，赤楚不动声色地退回去，町田用余光看他一眼，把视线转到导演脸上。  
  
  
  
“按脚本写的姿势倒下来，嘛，虽然这个出来的效果也不错，但总觉得哪里怪怪的。这样吧，町田桑，赤楚君，麻烦两位按身体最自然情况重新再来一次吧，之后看效果再决定好了。”导演有点纠结的说。  
  
  
  
导演重新喊了Action。  
  
  
画面里，黑泽顺势倒在安达颈间，应该是砸到了锁骨，安达清不由自主地低呼出声，尾调轻飘飘的，像天边游过的云。  
  
  
  
下半身也完全纠缠着，两个人的耳朵开始变红。黑泽小心翼翼地撑着手，低下头看怀里的安达清。  
  
  
是稍微往前一点就可以接吻的距离。  
  
  
他的眼睛是遇到过的男性里少有的漂亮，不单是形状，而是如果仔细看，里面兼有清澈灵动又复杂深邃的东西，这样透露出的矛盾感尤为迷人，让人想一探究竟。  
  
  
躺在自己身下，眼角带着水汽望过来。  
  
  
亲吻的话，会露出什么样的神情呢。  
  
  
  
没有心声配音的现场是一小段暧昧的静默。  
  
  
  
“好，Cut。”  
  
  
町田很快站起身去导演身边看监视器，导演笑着说，“两位的氛围真好呢。不过这样的话，又有点过于BL色气了。”  
  
  
  
“不如这样好了，”赤楚看着地上的书包，听町田提议道，“这个距离和位置，然后拍手滑落的特写，怎么样？”  
  
  
“恩，有点意思。那再来一次试试看。”  
  
  
  
一天的拍摄结束，町田卸完妆出来已经不见赤楚的踪影，staff桑似乎察觉到町田寻找赤楚的视线，走上来低声说，“赤楚君似乎有点事，妆都没卸提前回去了。”  
  
  
“这样啊。”町田笑着回答。  
  
  
町田和工作人员一起走到门外，转头看寓所不远处的街角，暗沉的天色从远处逐渐蔓延过来，他注意到那里的一小座稻荷神。  
  
  
  
上次和赤楚一起来拍摄的时候，赤楚兴致很高的拿着手机上前拍照，当时以为他在拍神像，走近一看才发现不知道谁在神像边上摆了一个光屁股撒尿的金色小人。赤楚蹲在地上，呼呼地笑着，找好角度拍照。町田也跟着笑了。  
  
  
  
町田低下身，看阳光从树叶的缝隙中洒落下来，在赤楚的发间跳跃开去，浓密的头发下是一小段暖色的脖颈。  
  
  
  
注意到町田接近，赤楚偏过头，抬眼看他，赤楚把镜头对准町田，飞快地拍了一张照，随后眯着眼睛说，“马不戏！”  
  
  
  
町田没有在Ins和推特或者line上看到赤楚发神像和小人的照片，町田开始好奇赤楚的手机相册里究竟还藏有多少类似这样的有趣照片，有多少不会拿出来分享的场景或人物。以及，赤楚拍摄的自己，是怎么样的。  
  
  
  
当时真应该抢过来看看的。  
  
  
町田抬头看最后一丝蔚蓝色消失在天际。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
赤楚推开门，终于回到住的地方。  
  
  
把包放好，拉开阳台的门，风和声音一起涌进来，站在这里，能看到一小片闪耀的霓虹灯，还有街道传来的响动。  
  
  
  
当初因为预算，在东京这个寸土寸金的地方找满意的房子，还是费了好些功夫。不过看到这个落地窗后赤楚毫不犹豫的租下。  
  
  
  
一定要有窗。  
  
  
不能忍受宽阔却封闭的空间，赤楚觉得窗像连接世界的接口一样，是很重要的。  
  
  
先把挂着的衣物收回来，赤楚感谢今天的好天气，衣服上满是阳光和柔软剂混合的好闻味道。  
  
  
胃在收工前就隐隐作痛，不好好吃饭可不行。  
  
  
赤楚在电视机前的茶几坐下，打开便利店买来的牛肉咖喱饭，有吃过几次，确认里头没有让自己过敏的东西，赤楚低着头慢慢吃。  
  
  
吃完饭，赤楚坐在地毯上，觉得倦意席卷而来。  
  
  
可是床上的衣服还没有叠，赤楚用意志自我斗争。  
  
  
在前两个月自肃期间，开始了断舍离后狭窄的房间东西变少了，也变得更整齐。一个人住的地方多少反应出自身的精神状态，像是自虐一样，赤楚养成了在越心乱的情况下越要保持住所整洁的习惯。理清物件和理清思绪一样。  
  
  
  
赤楚挣扎着起来把衣服叠好，放进柜子。再起身把餐盒洗干净，归到回收垃圾，接着倒厨余。做完这一切后，赤楚拖着身体，走进浴室。  
  
  
  
上京独居已经第六个年头，赤楚熟练判断自己的身心状态不适合泡澡，于是很快冲了个澡就出来。因为一直以来就不是强健的体质，从前因为泡澡时间过长，缺氧在浴室里短暂昏迷过去的事也不是没发生过，不过，这件事和他生命中很多很多其他事一样，赤楚从没和任何人提起过。  
  
  
洗完澡，吹干头发，赤楚终于扎进蓬松的被窝。  
  
  
在拍每一部戏的时候都有意隔绝与戏无关的人或者事，也会暂离SNS，赤楚给手机插上充电线，虽然能想到line上的朋友们发的未读消息应该积累了一堆，赤楚也没有打开的欲望。  
  
  
  
町田又会是怎样的呢。  
  
  
这个念头在他脑海里冒出来。  
  
  
赤楚睁开眼睛，看着天花板。  
  
虽然不愿意承认，但今天刻意避开町田提前离开的自己，确实有那么点落荒而逃的意味。在回程的电车上，在便利店和店员说谢谢的间隙里，在步行回住所的路上，在抬头看夜色逐渐浓稠的时候，赤楚努力让大脑放空，什么也不想。  
  
  
  
可现在，还是想起了。  
肌肤相交的时候，对方身上传来的热度和心跳。  
  
  
在确定黑泽角色是町田演后，自己上网搜索过对方，也太帅气过头了吧。因为所在的公司算是比较大也成熟的平台，简历以及社交网络上透露出的方方面面也非常干净利落。  
  
  
町田是沉浸派演员。  
  
  
看了一些町田演过的剧集片段和采访，赤楚得出这样的结论。多少有些安心，和自己一样习惯深入到角色的话，应该也会更用心的一起把作品完成。  
  
  
真正见到面，交谈过后更安心了。真的是个里外都温柔的人，资历比自己高很多但却不摆架子，谦和有礼。  
  
  
  
整个人散发出安定的气场，意外的偶尔也会幽默搞笑一把。这让正处于摸索阶段的26岁赤楚感到有点羡慕。  
  
  
不过安心过后，渐渐的，赤楚开始犹豫町田入戏这件事是好是坏。镜头外也一直胶在自己身上的眼神，替自己扶电梯门，在便利店的时候还会为自己买单，会很自然的拿下自己头发或衣服沾上的东西。给自己扣错乱的衣扣。吻在额头的时候，赤楚共感到了安达的战栗。肢体相贴的时候，自己的心跳开始混乱。直视对方眼睛，不注意的话，很快就会陷落进去。  
  
  
  
好像莫名在接受女友般的待遇了。  
  
  
虽然多半是托角色的福吧，赤楚在心里对自己说。  
  
  
不过在拍摄结束前，要怎么自然的应对过去，不好好考虑的话是不行的。  
  
  
可是，町田入戏状态真的一直这么“可怕”吗。他对每一个共演都会投注这样炙热的情感吗。  
  
  
心底有小小的声音这样发问。  
  
  
睡意全无，赤楚拿过床头的手机。  
  
  
  
赤楚打开不久前私下加入的町田资讯站，有人分享了町田之前参演过剧的副音轨。合作对象是自己作为演员参演的出道作品里头的主役之一，自己在那部剧的镜头不过短短几秒钟而已，赤楚带着复杂的心情点开音频。  
  
  
两个人熟稔亲昵的对话流入耳中。  
  
  
啊，原来是这样啊。  
果然是这样。  
  
  
音频结束后赤楚坐起身，把耳机放回盒子，给手机重新充电。  
  
  
光着脚踩在地上，赤楚拉开窗帘。  
  
  
妄想能看见星空，但东京的夜空什么都没有。  
  
  
好不甘心啊。  
  
  
也许是因为自己站的地方不对也说不定。  
  
  
如果可以飞翔的话就太好了，可以自由地接近一切。  
  
  
赤楚朝虚空伸出手。  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
早起后，町田按照习惯冲澡后完毕才出门。  
  
某种意义上来说，晨间浴是启动町田干劲满满应对每一天工作日常的必要开关。  
  
在家附近的咖啡馆吃完早餐，今天不出外景，町田直接驱车赶往东电拍摄现场。  
  
  
现场的日程表上排得很密。  
  
町田先是记下自己要拍的场景，多半是公司内的戏。随后他在那张长长的单子上搜寻赤楚的名字。  
  
好紧凑的拍摄。  
  
不过赤楚君的话，没问题的。  
  
时下LGBT题材大热，自己曾看过好几部相关的影视作品，当初在接这部戏的时候抱着挑战一下的想法，也做了很多研究。有些担心自己能否驾驭好，不过町田想只要真挚诚恳地投入去表现人与人之间最基本质朴的爱的氛围，让看得人感受到这份温暖就应该不会错。  
  
  
在拍摄定妆照的时候见到赤楚，是个很清爽的大男孩，隐约还带着少年人熟悉的装酷臭屁劲儿。和漫画里的主人公好像没有重叠的地方呢。町田很好奇他会怎么演绎安达清这个人物。  
  
  
进入到正式剧拍现场后，赤楚用近乎完美的演技回应了这份好奇。不合身的西装下微微弓起的背，说话时的语气，回避人的眼神，他整个人好像缩小了，缩进安达的壳。  
  
  
町田能感觉到导演和制片人的惊讶和松一口气的喜悦。  
  
  
在拍摄的时候，作为主役的赤楚似乎有意识地担起活跃现场的重任，和共演者以及工作人员都相处得很愉快，这样引领着其他人前进的赤楚，非常帅气。  
  
  
整个剧组的年龄段比町田之前参演过的都要来得年轻活跃，融洽异常。不过，也许是顾及自己的前辈身份，也许是要演出安达的逃避感，在最开始的拍摄期间，赤楚有意识的和町田保持着距离。  
  
注意到这件事的町田开始主动朝赤楚靠近，他们的交谈开始频繁起来。  
  
  
“演得真不错呢，赤楚君。”  
“啊，谢谢夸奖。町田桑也是，简直就是漫画里走出来的黑泽一样闪闪发光，让人心动。staff桑们私下都会偷偷注意你呢。”  
  
“那，赤楚君有心动吗？”  
  
分辨得出是开玩笑的语气，赤楚笑着接口回答，“那当然啦，作为安达，我这边可是随时dokidoki得不行呢。”  
  
  
  
“啊，町田桑也喜欢这个系列吗？”  
“是的。真的非常热血呢！”  
“太好了！”  
  
  
  
  
“抹茶？”  
“恩！”  
  
  
  
“那部电影我也很喜欢。重复看了好几次呢。男主角的眼神真会说话，充满成熟男人的色气。我很憧憬呢。”  
  
“成熟男人的色气啊。这样啊。”  
  
“对的。他主演的其他很多电影我也看过。真得很厉害！”  
  
“话说回来，我曾有过和那部戏导演对谈的机会。真的是个视野很广阔的人呢。”  
  
“哇！町田桑好厉害！”  
  
  
  
  
  
“这个镜头的话，安达和黑泽应该还没有亲密到这种程度，你觉得呢，赤楚君？”  
  
“恩，确实，这里不把握好距离感的话是不行的。”  
  
“是的。两场戏连着拍但情绪是错开的。赤楚君真的很会运用面部表情呢。”  
  
“才没有啦。”语气一下子害羞起来，赤楚顿了一下，认真说道，“在最开始当演员的时候，意识到自己心里想展示的表情和在屏幕上呈现出的效果完全不同的时候我可是非常沮丧过的。发现缺陷后恶补了好多相关的东西呢。怎么说呢，这种和自己较上劲的感觉。”  
  
  
“我懂的，”回忆着很久以前发生过的但却历历在目的事，“刚开始演戏的时候因为台词都说不好，被导演臭骂几个小时的事也有呢。之后也是埋头钻研学习，慢慢跟上来。”町田云淡风轻地说。  
  
赤楚回过头看他。  
  
他们背对着忙碌的人群坐着，窗外是辽阔的青空，町田的脸上没有一惯温柔的表情，很冷静，不笑的话，分明的轮廓带着十足的锐气。  
  
“这样的町田君，很棒呢。”赤楚温柔地笑。  
  
  
  
“累了吗？”  
“恩，有点。看来今晚要拍到很晚。”  
角落里两个人一起，坐在工作人员搬来的折叠椅上。  
“冷不冷？”町田伸出手帮赤楚的领口拢紧。  
赤楚僵了一下，然后呼出一口寒气，很挫败似的。  
  
“町田君，对谁都这样温柔呢。”赤楚喃喃自语道，“不过，对人人都温柔的话，是不是也代表，对人人都同样漠然呢。”  
  
这句话说出口，町田还没来得及反应，赤楚倒先被自己的失礼惊到一样，他站起身，激动地手脚并用，“啊咧，我想表达的其实是，作为安达，被黑泽这样温柔照顾着，好开心！真的！”  
  
町田伸出手，町田想说些什么，可是赤楚已如一尾抓不住的鱼一样，从他手心滑走。  
  
  
那个夜晚后，他们再没找到合适的契机说清这件事。当时町田只是隐隐约约听到赤楚用近乎抱怨的语气说了些什么，不过具体是什么他没有听清。但他感觉到了那时赤楚的反常。  
  
幸好到了第二天的拍摄，赤楚还是一如往常。于是町田也也借着角色，靠近他，坏心的调戏他，享受赤楚专属于他的害羞回应。  


  
有什么不对劲。  
  
走进剧里办公室的时候，町田看到赤楚正和浦部扮演者交谈，他笑着走上前，想问赤楚昨天怎么提前走了。  
  
  
赤楚回过头，看到他，脸上是一个大大的笑，他冲过来，“黑泽，早上好！”  
  
周围的演职人员见到这幅场景，全都见怪不怪地笑着扭回头。  
  
町田张开手迎接他。  
  
“诶，赤楚君今天tension这么高的吗？”  
“恩！今天也要加油哦！”音调很高。  
  
在拍摄的间隙拿掉赤楚衣服上的棉絮时，赤楚没有害羞缩回，也没有不好意思地挠头，他只是习以为常的笑着伸出大拇指，“不愧是黑泽！”  
  
休息室和众人一起吃午餐，在赤楚埋头苦吃险些被呛到的时候，町田拧开瓶盖把水递上去，“慢慢吃。”  
“哦…嗯。谢谢黑泽啦。”头也没有抬。  
  
  
“啊，这个领结怎么回事。”  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“好啊。”赤楚转过身，垂下双手。  
町田把领带拆开，再重新打好。中途好几次手指擦过赤楚脖子上裸露的肌肤，町田观察对方的反应。赤楚坦然地笑着说，“Thank you，黑泽。”  
  
  
赤楚近在咫尺，手掌下的肌肤温热，可町田却觉得两个人中间隔着厚厚的屏障。  
  
有工作人员说了句什么，赤楚转身走开。  
町田笑了笑，收回手坐下。  
  
结束这一天尤其疲惫的拍摄，把车开出车库的时候，町田看到门口站了个熟悉的身影，是赤楚。  
  
他戴着黑色的棒球帽，完全放空发呆的姿势。  
  
町田犹豫着要不要叫他，赤楚却察觉到他视线一般，转过身来。町田放下车窗，送你回去好吗这样的话还没说出口，就看到赤楚挥着手，大声喊：“辛苦啦，黑泽，明天见！”  
  
町田愣住。  
  
他知道哪里不对了，今天没有从赤楚口中听到过一次自己的名字。  
  
  
雨啪嗒地落在车窗上。  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
赤楚没能躲过雨。  
  
戴着口罩从电车站跑到便利店让他上气不接下气。和雨的胜负游戏，因为没有带伞，今天是输掉的一天。  
  
雨伞又涨价了，好过分。  
  
赤楚站在便利店的屋檐下，雨笔直地从天上掉下来。  
  
一个JK模样的女孩半湿着及肩短发，站到他身边。女孩子注意到瘦高的赤楚，仔细看一眼后明显有些雀跃地拿起手机敲字。  
  
赤楚低下头，突然想起中学时期的一个落雨黄昏，也是这样的一个短发女生，在学校后操场的屋檐，羞涩小声地对他表白。  
  
对男女情事开窍得晚，中学时代的自己更喜欢和朋友们混在一处嬉笑打闹。因为不知所措只能装酷什么也不说就走开了。那个时候没能好好考虑对方的心情，现在想起依旧觉得抱歉。更不幸的是，被炎上了。女生们同仇敌忾的力量不可小觑。  
  
被狠狠讨厌这样的事，对自我意识开始形成的青春期少年赤楚来说是不小的打击。  
  
像是自我保护似的，他关上了某扇门。这扇门很少打开，但从不影响他从其他门窗兴高采烈地伸出纤细触角，去感知世界。

一路走过来的26岁人生，被人说天然的时候有，被说怪人的时候也有。

但更多的，是被归类到“多少有点异类”的那一拨人里。

虽然这样说的人大部分都是笑着并没有恶意。

但赤楚在内心深处偶尔还是会感到一丝无法被理解的烦闷。

不过值得庆幸的是，即便如此，也还是交到了不少脑电波能对上的友人。

但那扇门———那扇红色的小门，谁会真正叩动它呢。

赤楚在心里默默期待。

而却在不久前的对话里，天南地北聊得开心时，说到某些话题，当他有些消沉地说起，“虽然已经有了自己一套完整应对世界的方法，果然有的时候，多少还是会有点不安。顺应氛围和保持本我的斗争，保持均衡很难呢。”  
  
注意到对方的眼神时他反应过来自己的唐突，“太抱歉了，我有时候会说些奇奇怪怪的话，请不要在意。”

  
“我懂的哦。”对方在沉沉的夜色下靠得更近了些。

“我懂赤楚君在说什么。我在这个世界摸索着前行已经将近十年了，也算遇到过形形色色的人。演员是需要不断被雕琢打磨的，无论是工作还是为人处事上。到了最后，大家都逐渐习惯按固定模式应对一切，很疏离但合乎情理规矩，也很正确。不过，说句听起来会显得高高在上的话，依然有勇气率直地袒露真心，看起来像半成品，在这其中偶尔会显得突兀的赤楚君，我很喜欢。”  
  
“我希望赤楚君在我面前无需顾虑氛围和本我的均衡，做赤楚君自己就好了。”  
  
周围人群发出的声音好像不存在了，只有对方温柔的声音，像一阵柔风，从耳边坚定地传送进来。  
  
赤楚觉得自己的手在冒汗，因为他听到心脏啪嗒地停止一瞬后，又飞速运转起来。

赤楚有些慌乱，他不明白这本应该是友情的讯号，为什么那扇门却久违的发出响动了呢。  
  
赤楚收起回忆，他抬起头，昨天的白日梦突然清晰起来。  
  
世界被雨困住。  
  
他骑着自行车，找不到路，雨和疲惫打在身上，有个人出现在有灯的屋檐下。  
  
是他。  
  
赤楚隔着雨雾看町田。  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
町田隔着铃之助看赤楚。  
  
他们正讨论放松颈椎的睡眠枕，赤楚时不时和町田眼神对上，赤楚总会先笑一下，很快移开目光。  
  
铃之助总结，“这个对放松睡眠真的很有用哦，赤楚君要考虑看看吗？看你的黑眼圈，戏排得这么紧凑，不好好休息是不行的哦。对吧，町田桑？”  
  
町田回过神，“是的，赤楚君不好好休息的话，我可是会很担心的哦。”  
  
铃之助给町田竖起大拇指。  
  
赤楚抓后脑勺的头发，“谢谢啦，黑泽。”  
  
铃之助走开。  
赤楚低着头看手机，时不时还会笑几声。  
  
町田用手撑着头看了他一会儿，起身离开。  
  
赤楚抬头，微不可查地朝町田离开的方向看了一眼，重新低下头看手机。  
  
他脸上的笑容没有了。  
  
  
*  
  
又回到安达清的公寓拍摄，剧情已经走到了尾声。  
拍的是同居的温馨戏份。  
  
先是试演。  
  
黑泽拿着手机又是拍照，又是录像，安达害羞地起身追他。  
  
“快删掉啦。”  
“你说什么？什么？听不到~”  
  
黑泽坏笑着退到床边，安达清上前抢手机。黑泽趁安达没防备，拉着安达一起往床上倒。  
  
安达的侧脸砸在黑泽厚实的胸膛上，他蓬松的短发散开着，有几根软软地刺着黑泽下巴。  
  
安达小心地抬起头，“黑...黑泽？”  
  
黑泽转身把安达压到床上，先在安达被游戏杆压出的印痕上亲了一下，然后把脸埋进安达脖子里。  
  
“果然有时候还是会觉得是在做梦啊。交往什么的。”黑泽的声音闷闷的，“一分钟就好，让我抱着你吧。”难得坦诚示弱的声音。  
  
午后的阳光头过窗帘照射进来，赤楚甚至可以看清天花板上跳跃的光斑。  
  
贴在他耳侧的气息温热，町田抱得很紧，体温隔着衣料源源不断闯过来。  
  
赤楚伸出双手，搂住对方的腰。  
  
“Cut！”  
  
町田的视线和赤楚交汇，光现在在町田的眼睛里跳跃了。  
  
只是一瞬而已，町田站起身。  
  
  


*

最角落的休息室真的很冷。

外面天色沉沉，一阵阵起风，老旧的小窗时不时发出响动。

还有一场戏要拍，工作人员端来热咖啡，赤楚用双手捧着，汲取热度。

放在外套的手机震动了一下，赤楚把手机掏出来，是勇人发过来的。

小野塚勇人是因为拍假面骑士认识后投缘而变成了一直在联系的朋友。说起来，因为对方是和町田同一个公司的后辈，所以事先有问过他将要共演的町田是怎么样一个人。得到的回应和自己事先的调查了解出入不大，但后来的了解又多出很多崭新，更打动人的东西。

因为剧开始放送，看过剧的勇人最近几次在line上联系挺热衷调戏自己和町田的。

“在拍摄中吗？久违的和犬饲君他们约了今晚一起吃饭，怎么样，赤楚要一起吗？

赤楚抬头窗外的月色，突然觉得是想喝酒的心情。

“好啊。”他回复过去。

“真难得呢，还在拍摄中的赤楚。那今晚见。”

赤楚坐在椅子上盯着发亮的手机屏幕发呆，突然觉得眼前的光线暗了下来，有个人两手撑着椅子，把自己困在他身影下。

赤楚抬起头，是町田。

“安达在做什么呢。”町田的声音温柔如常，房间里的工作人员听了只是笑着继续手头工作，一脸“又来了”神情习惯着两个人角色扮演游戏。

只有赤楚能看到，从上往下直视自己的町田眼睛里，快要溢出来的攻击性。

“怎么了？……黑泽？”赤楚发懵。

町田看了一眼赤楚的手机屏幕，然后他伸出手，拿过手机，直接发了一条语音过去，随后，平静的把手机放回赤楚手上。

时间好像凝固了。

赤楚终于回过神，他问，“怎么了，町田君？”

町田双眼里的风暴好像一瞬间退去不少，他压低声音，说：“真狡猾啊，明明知道怎么了却还问我的赤楚君。”

赤楚不说话了，他低着头，拿着手机的手无意识抓紧。

“躲避游戏玩得开心吗？”町田叹息。

“我是有哪里做得不好，烦到赤楚君了吗？”町田盯着垂着眼帘的人，从这个角度看起来对方显得更稚嫩，轻易激发人的保护欲。

这几天持续在町田心里找不到出口的莫名烦躁，因为这样的沉默愈加强烈很快要破土而出。

因为赤楚，自己本以为源源不断的耐心意外的好像快耗尽了，真稀奇。

正当町田以为赤楚不会开口时，赤楚抬起头，他的眼睛在灯下湿漉漉的。

“町田君……”  
“町田桑……”

赤楚的声音和staff桑的声音重叠在一起，町田无可奈何，“好的，马上来！”

*

从拍摄地点出来时间已经很晚，先回到家洗完澡出门，再赶到居酒屋隔间的时候，朋友们都已经喝嗨了。

赤楚脱下外套，在“哟，出现了！Cherryboy！”的起哄声中加入酒局，大男孩们凑到一起，你一言我一语，很是热闹。

中途小野塚坐到赤楚身旁，“我说，今天那个是什么情况？那个是町田前辈的声音没错吧？！”

赤楚点头，“是……町田君在和我闹着玩。”

“啊咧！町田君？闹着玩？叫得这么亲近，已经到可以互相看手机的地步了嘛你们？果然演恋人就是不一般啊！”小野塚笑着说。

“啊，可能因为都是男的，反而……没那么拘谨吧。”赤楚喝下一大口酒。

“不过真是吓我一跳呢！那个一直超有距离感冷静的町田桑做这样超过的举动！当时差点吓到把手机扔出去啊！町田桑果然只对我超S的！“小野塚忿忿不平地搭着赤楚的肩，开始吐槽前辈。

赤楚嘴角上扬，全神贯注地听着。

“喂不要光顾着喝酒，多少吃点东西啊，你这家伙胃也不好。“絮絮叨叨说到一半，注意到喝了不少酒的赤楚，小野塚又开始操心。

“这样的町田君也挺可爱的。”赤楚突然说，他的脸因为酒气带上一层薄薄的粉色，话里带着缱绻的意味。

“什么可爱呀……”小野塚正打算吐槽，看到赤楚的神情时，语气忽然认真起来，“赤楚你，从以前开始就是，开始拍摄后就隔绝一切，全心全意地投入角色，不管不顾火力全开的，会不会认真过头了啊你。“

“恩……其他人都好像游刃有余，最近我也有在想，有时候更有余裕一些会不会更好。”赤楚的眼神涣散，整个人带着一丝伤感。

小野塚沉默了，他拿出手机，若有所思。

过了一会儿犬饲过来说，“时间太晚了，明天有工作，所以要先走。没记错的话赤楚你还在拍摄中吧？要一起走吗？”

“啊，对哦，不管怎么样，明天还是要工作的。”赤楚站起身，有点晃悠。

这时候小野塚突然说，“等一会儿再走吧。”

赤楚和犬饲同时转过头看他。

小野塚干笑着挠头，“我有些事还想问赤楚呢。”

“搞什么啊你们两个，神神叨叨的，好吧，那我先走了。”犬饲嫌弃的摇头离开。

“有什么事要说吗？”赤楚重新坐下来。

小野塚低声说，“我先要给赤楚君郑重地道歉，对不起。”

“嗯？”

“其实，我在line上和前辈说了和你在这里喝酒，以及，你喝醉了。对不起，我擅自主张做了这样多余的事。”

“……啊，这样啊……”赤楚拖着语调，似乎在努力消化这一讯息，“没什么的，这种事，勇人不需要道歉啦。”

“不，我没想到的是，前辈直接找过来了！”

“哈？！”

“他现在就在附近，如果赤楚君想见他的话，只需要走出去就能见到。”

赤楚觉得所有喝下去的酒都在这一瞬冲上脑门，扰乱着脑电波，发出嗡嗡的轰鸣。

*

赤楚到洗手间，用冷水拍脸。

他想让自己清醒点，看着镜子里还是通红的脸，这也太糟糕了，他在心里想，町田不会喜欢看到这样乱七八糟的人吧，一副不可靠的样子。

可是，好想见他。

心违背大脑的指令，任性地说。

什么主动型，才不是呢，根本是胆小鬼，可恶！

赤楚拉高衣领，把脸埋进去。

等赤楚走出居酒屋大门，已经是十五分钟以后的事了。

他晃晃悠悠，努力站定，往左边看看，往右边看看，只有路过的陌生人。

赤楚仰着头，电线杆高挂的灯下好像有细小的飞虫在舞，也许是他的想象也说不定，也许其实根本什么都没有。

他忽然想起从前试镜落选时，在黑漆漆的小巷，盯着微弱灯光下的飞蛾，那种被世界遗落的孤单心情。

“呼……”赤楚吐口气，然后把口罩戴好，拉起卫衣的帽子，罩住头，准备向前走。

一只手牢牢抓住他左臂。

赤楚回过头，对方比他高了半个头，即使戴着黑色的棒球帽，黑色的口罩，即使酒意仍让赤楚视线有点模糊，他还是一眼认出了对方是谁。

“去了附近的药店买解酒药。”町田说。

“哦，哦，是哦。”赤楚把视线从町田的眼睛移开，这才注意到对方提着的袋子。

“走吧，我车停在附近。”

赤楚跟在町田身后，脚步有些虚浮的走着。

町田突然回过身，直接牵起赤楚的手，“手怎么这么凉？”

赤楚闻言立刻想把手缩回袖子里，“抱歉……”

町田却不肯放，牢牢抓住赤楚的手。

赤楚晕乎乎的，在心里想手凉到对方了真的不好意思，却完全忘记质问为什么要牵手这件事。

*

等到坐上车的时候，赤楚的意识才稍微回来了点，这算是第一次在狭小空间两个人的独处，今晚发生的一切开始慢慢有了实感。

赤楚摸索着系好安全带，心里乱麻一片。

町田把解酒的药和水递过去，“先醒醒酒，我们找个安静的地方谈一谈，好吗？”

赤楚点点头，默默喝水，不发一言看着窗外。一路上町田也没有说话。

等回过神来的时候，町田已经把车停到一处寓所的私人专用停车室。

四下静悄悄，只有几盏昏暗的照明，温和的发着光。

赤楚的脸还红着，但眼神完全清醒了。

“通常这个时间点，我已经在睡觉了。”町田开口说，“可是最近几天，我没有办法好好睡着，赤楚君知道是为什么吗？”町田的语气透露出疲惫。

赤楚不由得转过头看他，“很抱歉……”

“赤楚君因为什么抱歉呢？”

赤楚哽住了，他不知道该怎么回答，他该用什么立场道歉。

町田深深看他一眼，“最近，赤楚君，是在躲着我，对吗？”

“我希望赤楚君在我面前能一如往常的笑着，”町田叹气，“是因为我的某些行动，让赤楚君感到困扰了吗？如果是这样的话，以后在拍摄现场，我会注意的。”

“不是的。”赤楚突然回答道，他的呼吸有一点急促，但声音十分坚定，他说，“不是的。”

“我没有因为町田君这样那样的行动而困扰。“

“我困扰的是，因为町田君而心动的自己。”

“我很清楚，町田君是因为认真投入角色，才会对出演安达的我这么关照，可是我，控制不住身为赤楚部分的期待。擅自代入，我很抱歉。”

“我想，也许就这样等剧结束后，不再见面了以后，这份心情就会随着时间消失了呢。这是我第一次对共演有这样的感觉，仔细想，作为演员这样的事应该很平常，其他人可以专业的处理的话，我为什么不可以呢。”

“那么我也借着安达的身份肆无忌惮地享受好了，可是，好痛苦。我很清楚的知道，安达是安达，赤楚是赤楚，黑泽是黑泽，町田君是町田君。黑泽可以是安达的，但町田君不会是……”

赤楚没能继续说下去，因为町田俯过身来，用吻封住了他的唇。

赤楚脑海里砰地一下，只有炸开的一团团烟火。

他听到町田说，“赤楚君总说我温柔，其实我一点也不温柔。”

“我一直借着角色，坏心的享受赤楚君的回应。赤楚君被我迷惑了吧，其实我on和off的开关转换的很快。没能早点察觉到赤楚君痛苦的部分，我很抱歉，但是没有察觉到我只对你特殊的迟钝赤楚君，多少让人有点无奈呢。但是，迟钝的部分，我也喜欢。赤楚君身上所有可爱的地方，我全都想占有。”

“只要赤楚愿意，町田可以是赤楚的。”

赤楚觉得全身的血都热了起来，他检索着庞大的词库，却一时词穷。于是他让行动接管自己，笨拙地瞄准町田的嘴唇贴上去。

町田一边手拢上赤楚的后颈，一边手解开赤楚的安全带，把赤楚拉进自己怀中，加深这个吻。  
柔软的舌头顶开赤楚的唇，赤楚发出一声小声的“嗯…”结果换来更激烈的回应。

等漫长亲密的吻结束后，赤楚发现自己已经变成跨坐在町田腿上的姿势了。

“这样……好……好羞耻啊……”赤楚喘着气，挣扎着想要爬下去。

“别动！”町田低喘着，拍了他一下，语带警告。

赤楚低下头，借着微弱的光看町田的脸，平时温柔安定的双眼带着毫不掩饰的欲望。赤楚突然不敢再看，于是他选择把头埋进町田颈间，深深吸气。町田伸手抚摸赤楚柔软丰茂的发丝。

“累了？Sonnu？”

赤楚抬起头，双眼异常的亮，“我有点不安。”

町田搂紧他的腰，“可以告诉我为什么吗。”

“说起来不怕你笑话，我如果决定开始一段感情，就会想要长长久久发展下去。町田君会不会觉得很沉重？”

“我本来还怕赤楚君知道我的想法会觉得沉重想逃呢。结果被你提前问了。”町田眼角的笑纹蔓延开来。

“所以，我想，拍摄结束后，我们是不是需要一段各自冷静的时间，整理清思绪后好好面对对方呢？“

一小段沉默后，町田伸出手轻轻戳了一下赤楚的脸，“肉乎乎的。”町田说。

“赤楚君外表像十八岁少年，想法却很大人呢。不过不这样的话，我也不会这么着迷吧。好，就这样约定吧。”

赤楚双手捧着町田的脸，突然一阵莫名委屈，“糟糕，已经觉得不舍了，怎么办。”

町田扣紧他后脑勺，重新开始一轮绵密的亲吻。

*

拍摄结束一个月后的某个阳光酥松的午后，町田坐在椅子上读一本晦涩难懂的书，过很久才翻页，加湿器在一旁发出安静的声响。

茶几上的手机震动了一下，町田很快拿了起来。

敬启：王子大人🦊

醒来觉得魔法已完全消失。

依然甚是想你。

打听到你的休息时间，三天两晚的温泉旅行，一起去吗？

恋爱新手的我，安排的东西可能会非常俗气。

希望町田王子不要介意。

From：

在你家楼下眼巴巴等着你的男朋友——Sonnu🐰

PS，附上一张你的帅照。

町田没有察觉到自己的手微微颤抖，他把信息往下划，看到了赤楚发的照片。

是之前赤楚拍稻河神时抓拍的自己。  
是只露出半张脸，闭着眼睛的自己。

光从遥远的地方倾泻而下，相片的右下角，是楚楚伸出的手。

町田脚步急促，迈着长腿，三两下跑去玄关处开楼下的门，随后他打开房门，屏息静静等待。

电梯叮的一声响，一个熟悉的身影走出来，町田看着他，觉得自己的思念浓稠，像不平静的海一样奔腾起来。

眼看着傻乎乎不认路的赤楚要往另一个方向走，町田急了，不由自主探出大半身体，喊出声，“是这里！快到这里来！”

赤楚在长廊上转身，看到町田的那一刻神情发亮起来，刚开始他走，后来他跑。

町田敞开怀抱，看着赤楚朝自己飞奔而来。

四臂相交，完成一个拥抱。

*

傻乎乎笑着的人一进房间就被按在门后，凶狠的吻急促地缠绕过来。

“先好好补偿我！”

是某王子一点都不温柔的低吼。

Fin


End file.
